Ganju Shiba
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Dusza | urodziny = 15 października | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 182 cm | waga = 106 kg | przynależność = Soul Society | poprzedni zespół = Ryoka | krewni = Kūkaku Shiba (siostra) Kaien Shiba (brat, martwy) Miyako Shiba (szwagierka, martwa) | podstawowe umiejętności = Manipulacja piaskiem | debiut w mandze = Tom 9, Rozdział 76 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 22 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Wataru Takagi | angielski głos = Kyle Hebert | hiszpański głos = Luis Espinosa (Hiszpania) Bardo Miranda (Ameryka Łacińska) | galeria = tak }} "Dobrze wygląda w okularach, dlatego za każdym razem, gdy zmieniał ubiór, nowe gogle zwisały na jego szyi, jednak przez następny tydzień zapomniałem je narysować." - Tite Kubo to jedna z postaci w Soul Society. Jest najmłodszym członkiem rodziny szlacheckiej Shiba i jednym z dwóch pozostałych jej członków. Wygląd Ganju jest wysokim,umięśnionym mężczyzną ze średni długimi,czarnymi włosami i częściowo wygoloną lewą brwią. Ma czarne oczy. Nosi kamizelkę,szalik chustę koloru zielonego i parę okularów. Często spotyka się ze swoim gangiem w którym wszyscy jeżdżą na dużych dzikach. Dzik Ganju ma na imię Bonnie (pieszczotliwie nazywany Bonnie-chan) i ma tatuaż na boku z napisem kanji które z grubsza tłumaczy się czterokołowy napęd. W pewnym momencie zagłada się że Boonie został przypadkowo ugotowany na gulasz przez Retsu Unohane podczas przyjacielskiego obiadu z nią,Ganju oraz kilku innymi z 4 dywizji. Jednakże później Boonie jest pokazany cały i zdrowy. Charakter Ganju posiada gorący temperament,duże ego i pała ogromną nienawiścią do Shinigami. Jego żal do nich jest ogromny i odczuwa go nawet kiedy dowiaduje się jaka jest prawda. Choć zawsze działa gwałtthumb|left|158px|Ganju i Ichigo biorą Hanatarō za zakładnikaownie pokazuje również że ma łagodną stronę,bardzo boi się swojej starszej siostry (choć pokazuje że byłby w stanie stanąć w jej obronie),później rozumiem Ichigo i ma niemal identyczny stosunek do niego jak on do Renjiego Abarai. Ganju wykazuje się brakiem pamięci kiedy jego siostra wysłała go do świata żywych w sprawie sytuacji z Bount kiedy to szybko dostał pracę w sklepie spożywczym (w którym już pracował Hanatarō ),w trakcie pracy często o niej zapominał i śpieszył się na trening a w trakcie treningu przypominał sobie o jego zmianie i biegł do sklepu. Historia Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Ganju, z pewnością był bardzo lojalny wobec swojego starszego brata Kaiena Shiby. Pewnej nocy podczas polowania na Hollowy Kaien został zabity ale nie przez Hollowa. Rukia Kuchiki przyniosła jego ciało z powrotem do domu i przyznała się do zabicia jego thumb|left|160px|Młody Ganju widzi zakrwawioną Rukię z ciałem swego bratabrata co utwardziło nienawiść do Shinigami w Ganju. Z powodu zabójstwa swego brata przez Rukię gdy był młody on ma urazę do wszystkich Shinigami. Zakłada się że po śmierci Kaiena i jego żony Miyako ród Shiba stracił pozycję jako jeden z najważniejszych kalanów w Soul Society (obok rodów Kuchiki i Shihōin). Po tym wydarzeniu pozostały tylko cztery szlacheckie rody gdyż Shiba był piąty. Ganju ostatecznie założył swój gang w Rukongai. Jednak nadal mieszka z siostrą i pomaga jej w niektórych sprawach. Fabuła Soul Society thumb|180px|Ganju kopie Ichigo Po wstepie On i Kūkaku są jedynymi przedstawicielami rodu Shiba. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się przy pierwszej próbie inwazji na Seireitei. Podczas gdy grupa przebywa w domu Starca Ganju wpada przez drzwi wyrzucony przez swojego Boonie. Wita on starca lecz ten każe mu się wynosić. On odpowiada mu że aby straszy gości i zauważa Ichigo, pyta się co w tym miejscu robi Shinigami-Punk. Następnie łapie Ichigo za koszulkę i pyta się co to robi. Ichgo uderza go w twarz. W odpowiedzi Ganju zadaje mu kopniaka. Ganju is next seen at the Shiba house with his older sister, Kūkaku Shiba. Upon seeing each other, Ichigo and Ganju immediately resume their fight, which causes Kūkaku to attack them in a comedic fashion. After Kūkaku hears the strangers out, she decides to help them, but Ganju protests. He reminds Kūkaku about what happened to their older brother, Kaien Shiba. Kūkaku, after hearing Ganju speak this, silences him in a very serious manner and tells him to not bring that up again. Kūkaku tells him to go and help train in controlling their Reiatsu. Ganju watches as Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, and Uryū Ishida all achieve their goal in forming a sphere. Ichigo, however, is a different story. Ganju decides to give Ichigo a helpful, but dangerous tip; or at least dangerous for someone who has as much Reiryoku as Ichigo, but lacks the experience to control it properly. Ichigo is stopped in time by Kūkaku, who then turns her attention to Ganju. In another comedic fashion she beats them and takes away their dinner privileges. The next day Ganju reveals that he is planning to go with them to The Seireitei. When Ichigo says no, Ganju tells them all about the death of his older brother at the hands of a Shinigami, though Ganju leaves many details out. As they begin to leave, Yoruichi reminds them that if they meet any Captains they must not fight them. Ganju and the others set out for the Seireitei in the Spirit Orb after it is launched from Kūkaku's Cannon.[6] Flying towards the Seireitei, Ganju begins the incantation to strengthen the spirit Orb so it can break through the Seireitei's shield. Ichigo's arguing with the others causes him to mess up and the Orb shatters after it hits. Fortunately it gets them through, but the explosion afterwards separates them into four separate groups. Ichigo and Ganju safely land together, thanks to his Seppa technique. However they are immediately confronted by Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Sensing their Reiatsu, Ganju opts for a hasty retreat. When Ichigo refuses, he leaves without him, but Yumichika immediately gives chase. Despite the obvious strength difference, Ganju manages to evade the brunt of his attacks. He uses the Spirit Orb to successfully deal slight damage to both him and Yumichika and manages to shortly escape from Yumichika. Yumichika quickly catches up and after a few more rounds of cat and mouse, Ganju manages to outsmart and defeat him.[7] Shortly thereafter, Ganju is caught and pursued by other Eleventh Division members. A few in particular insult his looks and say that they are going to use his head as a door knocker, "a very ugly door knocker". While running, he and Ichigo are reunited, unfortunately Ichigo brings a large group of Eleventh Division Shinigami with him. Suddenly, a small and scraggly Shinigami, falls out of the crowd and within arms reach. Ichigo and Ganju decide to take to kid hostage and use him as a bartering tool in order to escape. The plan fails miserably due to the fact that the Eleventh Division Shinigami hate the Fourth Division. Just before the Shinigami attack, a large explosion occurs. Not caring about this, Ichigo and Ganju (who is carrying the Shinigami kid), use this as a distraction and make a hasty escape. After taking cover in a large storage building, Ganju and Ichigo learn the kids name is Hanatarō Yamada. When Ichigo asked why he brought the kid with them, Ganju says he just accidentally picked him up and carried him. After a few arguments amongst themselves, Hanatarō agrees to help them rescue Rukia. They sneak through the underground passages and emerge at the base of Sōkyoku Hill. However they are immediately confronted by Sixth Division Lieutenant, Renji Abarai. Unable to help Ganju and Hanatarō watch as the two battle. Eventually Ichigo wins, but with Ichigo injured and more Shinigami approaching they retreat back to the underground passages.[8] http://images.wikia.com/bleach/en/images/3/37/Ganju_runs_away.jpgGanju takes Hanatarō and runs away.As Hanatarō heals Ichigo, Ganju decides to rest. While asleep Hanatarō also heals Ganju's injuries. Ganju wakes up and finds Hanatarō sleeping on him and drooling. Ganju almost hits him, but Ichigo tells him about how hard Hanatarō has been working. The next day the three resurface in the same spot and continue their way back to the Shrine of Penitence to rescue Rukia. Shortly there after the three are seemingly attacked by an unknown force. An amount spiritual pressure so strong and powerful descends upon them that they have trouble running and they are confronted by Kenpachi Zaraki, the Captain of Squad Eleven and his Lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi. Hanatarō is knocked unconscious and Ganju is knocked breathless, both from Kenpachi's spiritual pressure alone. As Ganju recovers, he prepares to fight alongside of Ichigo, but Ichigo orders him to grab Hanatarō and run. Though not wanting to, Ganju decides it is best to retreat. As Hanatarō awakens he asks where Ichigo is and tries to persuade Ganju to turn back and help him. However, Ganju refuses and tells Hanatarō why they must go and rescue Rukia for Ichigo. While running, Ganju says to himself that he does not want Ichigo to die as he still has questions to ask him. Time passes and after a loud and powerful explosion, Ganju and Hanatarō realize the fight is over. Both wonder who won and both hope Ichigo found a way to survive.[9] Ganju and Hanatarō arrive at the Penitence Cell and use a key Hanatarō stole from a storage shed to open the door. They find Rukia, but Ganju immediately recognizes her as the same Shinigami who killed his brother Kaien. He becomes furious and almost attacks her, but is interrupted by Byakuya Kuchiki, the captain of the Sixth Division. Because of Ganju's past with Rukia, Hanatarō decides he will try to stall Byakuya long enough for them to escape. Knowing Hanatarō does not have a chance, Ganju decides to fight Byakuya himself. In a matter of moments, Ganju is defeated by Byakuya. He awakes the next day all bandaged up with Sado and Ishida, the three of them locked in a cell. They decide to wait and see if Ichigo can rescue them, but help comes from unexpected ally; Kenpachi and his group along with Orihime. Wanting to repay Ichigo for the terrific fight and feeling this was the best way that he would be able to reunite with him, Kenpachi has decided to help them. The eight of them decide to go and rescue Rukia, but are stopped by Kaname Tōsen, Sajin Komamura, Shūhei Hisagi, and Tetsuzaemon Iba, the captains and lieutenants of 9th Division and 7th Division. Kenpachi immediately tells them to leave, which they do. They manage to arrive at the Sōkyoku Hill after the battle between Ichigo and Byakuya. With Ichigo, they decide to leave, but a message from Isane Kotetsu and Rukia's spiritual pressure appearing at the top of Sōkyoku Hill causes them rush back. They are unable to stop Sōsuke Aizen and his men from leaving with the Hōgyoku. Ganju returns home to the comical beatings of his sister as she heard he was worthless in the fights. Rukia and Ichigo join the Shiba family for dinner before Ichigo returns home and Ichigo and Ganju enjoy trying to stuff food down each other's throat.[10] Bount (tylko anime) Ganju pojawia się w krótkiej scenie w której spada z nieba przed Hanatarō Yamadą który w tej chwili pracował w sklepie. Po kolizji z ziemią (Ganju uratował się przed śmiercią używając falującego kamienia) on i Hanatarō postanawiają uciec gdyż zbliża się policja. Ganju powiedział Yamadzie iż został wysłany przez swoją siostrę aby pomóc Ichigo w sprawie Bount. Później pomaga Ichigo i reszcie kiedy są jeszcze w Soul Society aby zatrzymać atak Bount. Ganju ma kilku podwładnych którzy działają w jego gangu. Jego podwładni to Kenji Yamashita, Mitsuru Ishino i Sadatomo SAIONJI i Taichi Miyamoto. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 Ekwipunek Moce i umiejętności Odniesienia #↑ Bleach anime; Episode 114, Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book #↑ Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 31 #↑ Bleach manga; Chapter 78, Pages 17-19 #↑ Bleach manga; Chapter 78, Pages 01-05 #↑ Bleach anime; Episodes 23 and 24, #↑ Bleach anime; Episodes 25, 26, and 27, #↑ Bleach anime; episodes 28-31, #↑ Bleach manga; Chapters 103, 104 and 115 #↑ Bleach manga; Chapters 137, 138, 164, 167 and 183 #↑ Bleach ani #↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 106 #me, Episode 337 #↑ Bleach anime; episodes 22 #↑ Bleach manga; Chapter 105, page 2 #↑ Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 14 #↑ Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 34 Nawigacja en:Ganju Shiba Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dusze